Meet Me Halfway
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Although from two different races, they became friends and then something more...but can this type of relationship last? AU
1. The First Step

**The First Step**

Prince Vegeta angrily rocketed through the sky and away from the Saiyan Palace. He intended to get as far as he could from his father at the moment. His old man was always telling him what to do and how to do it, which constantly played on his nerves, and today, he didn't think he could take much more of it; so he fled. Surely the king would be fuming when he returned, but this little breather was for them both; that lecture would have ended in a nasty physical fight, which would definitely upset the queen.

The young prince frowned and cranked up his speed. Why could his father understand that he just wanted to rule in his own way when the time came?

As he neared the border that separated the Saiyan Kingdom from the Tuffles, something peculiar moving slowly across the ground caught his eye. The young prince dropped his elevation to better observe. It was a person, who seemed to be struggling for something.

"Almost got it..." He heard their voice pronounce as he came closer and began descending.

"Hey you there!" Prince Vegeta called as he touched down before a little girl.

The girl raised her head briefly to see him, and for the first time, his dark eyes met the most enchanting blue eyes. She looked a little younger than ten years of age…maybe eight or nine, younger than his twelve years, and she was definitely not saiyan. The long blue-colored hair was a dead giveaway; she had to be a Tuffle. And she was…dressed in all white tuffle-crafted garments and possessed a scouter that was setting neatly beside her, along with another weird tuffle device.

"You are tresspassing on Saiyan grounds, Tuffle girl!" The Saiyan Prince raged with arms crossed as he looked down on her.

"No I'm not! According to my GPS, there is an imaginary line here that separates the two kingdoms, so I haven't even stepped foot on Saiyan grounds." The girl said, returning her attention back to the sole objective.

She continued reaching as if her life depended on it. She had to have it. It was just too beautiful to give up on, and she would never find one on the super-industrialized grounds where she lived. The Saiyans had all the pretty things on their land and all the cute little animals. The Tuffles only had greenhouses that were used to produce vegetation for food pills and experiments, and that was all.

"You Tuffles think you are all so smart!" He patronized with a hint of laughter. "While you have not stepped foot on our land, your hand has crossed the border! And not only that! You are attempting to steal what belongs to the King of Saiyans!"

She realized the boy was correct in his analysis and slowly stood to her feet. The once determined expression he saw earlier upon her face had fallen. Her big blue eyes filled with water that slowly began pouring down her reddened cheeks.

The saiyan prince had never seen such a sight; she was doing what was called crying. Crying was such a rare occurrence among saiyans, so he had never witnessed the act in person before. He was taught that only weaklings cried, and not even his frail little brother did such a thing.

There was a sudden gust of wind, causing her aqua tresses to ripple like the ocean waves as sparkling tears were blown from her pretty face.

He watched the very essence of beauty in awe and then suddenly jerked back a bit, feeling a faint twinge in his chest. He furrowed a brow in bemusement. For some odd reason, he wanted to stop her tears; he hated seeing them, and he hated that unfamiliar ache in his heart.

He then aimed an index finger at the stem of the flower and formed a small ray of ki to cut the blossom free. The wind immediately carried it away, bringing it safely into Tuffle Territory.

"Well! Don't just stand there!" Prince Vegeta shouted in annoyance. "Go get it!"

Her eyes brightened upon realization, and she thanked him with a smile before running after the flower that now danced in the wind.

'How foolish!' he thought to himself, smirking as he took off in the direction back to the Saiyan Palace. At that time, however, he was not aware that her crying face, along with such a sweet smile of gratitude, would taunt him in his dreams that night.


	2. What's in a Name?

A/N: BTW, this fic was inspired by Maddie-san's _**Involuntary**_, so if you haven't been reading that one, you've been missing out!

Also, last chapter was in the past, but this one picks up in the present, which is ten years later, followed by another flashback. The next chapter will be set in the past, and the next one after that in the present...so on and so forth. Confusing? Hope not! If so, please feel free to leave your comment in a review.

What's In A Name

It was the second meeting for two couples on neutral grounds, but this time their children were to join. The Saiyan King and Queen have just expressed their gratitude to the Tuffle President and his wife and then turned to their daughter. Lady Bulma did not seem to be pleased with the arrangements her parents made without consulting her, and therefore showed a hint of animosity.

"We are very pleased to meet you, my dear." The Saiyan Queen greeted her with a delicate smile.

"Why, we are very honored as well…" Lady Bunny, the Tuffle President''s wife, answered in the sweetest tone for her quite agitated daughter. "…aren't we Bulma?"

"Very honored indeed." Lady Bulma conjured up a respectable answer with an obviously fake smile.

"I do apologize for my daughter's rudeness…" President Trunks turned his attention to the Saiyan King. "…as we have come to realize at our previous meeting, her opinions of the Saiyan race were influenced by just hearsay."

"I understand…" King Vegeta sighed, having dealt with something similiar. "…my son as well has formed his own opinion of the Tuffle race. It's a shame the kings of the past have not agreed to meet each other and come to know one another's races as respectful beings."

"Perhaps, Lady Bulma, your opinion of our people may change upon interaction with them..." The Queen stated, as she attempted to converse with Lady Bulma once again. "…and hopefully you may also take a liking to our son as we have with your parents."

"Perhaps..." Bulma smirked. "If your son is as kind your majesties."

"What a thoughtful remark."the Queen slipped through her teeth knowing good and well what her son is capable of.

"Speaking of which, when may we expect the Crown Prince's presence?" President Trunks asked, after he scanned the room and noticed there was no sign of Prince Vegeta.

"My, where are my manners…I neglect to inform you that my son has not yet arrived. I seem to have scheduled two very important meetings at one time…he is attending the other back at the Saiyan Palace in my place and should be…" The Saiyan King was interrupted when the quick sporadic beeping of the Tuffle royal family's scouters alerted them of a powerful presence fast approaching.

Invented for the sole purpose of detecting the strong presence saiyans as well as other beings, the ingenious technological devices were placed on the black marble table before the Tuffle family but were not turned completely off.

Having acquired knowledge of the scouter's functions, King Vegeta looked down at the devices and faintly smiled up at the Tuffle President to complete his sentence. "… he should be arriving shortly, as you may _already _know."

Some seconds later, a slight breeze whisked about the room preceding the Saiyan prince, as he conveniently flew through a window opening.

"Father. Mother." Prince Vegeta blandly greeted his parents and brusquely turned to find his designated seat as he rudely introduced himself, not even bothering to look at the Tuffle family. "I am Saiyan Crown Prince Vegeta…I am tardy no doubt, but be honored that I even bothered to show up."

"Vegeta!" Queen Zucchi turned bright red with both fury and embarrassment. "You will apologize this instant!"

"I will do no such thing…mother." He took the empty seat between his parents with his arms folded and eyes closed. He had not yet set eyes on the Tuffle First Daughter, who he knew was sitting directly across from him sandwiched by her own parents. "…the Tuffles are beneath me…including their weakling daughter."

The Saiyan Queen was not shocked at her arrogant son's conceptions as was his normal behavior around anyone. But she would not tolerate such disrespect in the most awkward of situations. She almost sprang from her seat when King Vegeta's long arms travelled around their son and gently placed a hand on her tiny shoulder.

The Saiyan King gestured for his queen to look across the table towards a very fumed Tuffle First Daughter. The Queen's attitude changed abruptly, and she formed a smirk upon discovering that Lady Bulma had beaten her in their race to check the crown prince. Queen Zucchi was impressed by Lady Bulma's boldness that would even rival a true Saiyan Princess. Indeed, with an attitude that rivaled the Sayain Prince himself, Lady Bulma would make the most suitable bride for him, despite the lack of tail.

The three scouters let out a faint alarm, warning an abrupt change in power level of the closest being, and the saiyan prince slowly raised his lids to see the Tuffle First Daughter staring down at him as she was now standing at his last remark. He looked into her eyes and found himself drowning in the icy blue depths. The spell of her enchanting beauty was broken by the sound of her voice.

"O most high Prince of All Saiyans…" Her voice was sweet and she spoke through smile despite her enragement. "...forgive us that we may actually fall down and pay obeisance as you have so deigned to grace us puny Tuffles with your most omnipotent presence…" She then slammed a hand on the table and her whole demeanor changed adversely. "…yeah right! It is you who should be honored that I have even subjected myself to your insignificant existence. " She then haughtily blurted and dropped back into her seat rolling her eyes. She had apparently startled the prince by her sudden change of tone.

"What?" Prince Vegeta fumed.

"Now, now Vegeta…" His father chuckled. Prince Vegeta had finally met his match. "You know quite well that you are at fault. After all, that was no way to make your presence known to your betrothed."

"May I remind you father that I agreed only to meet ...this…" Prince Vegeta stumbled on his words as he diligently searched for the right insult. "…this vulgar wench!"

"I do say, Father…" Lady Bulma said, reaching for her favorite weapon at her hip. "…what example shall I set for the people when I disintegrate his high and mightiness before we are even formally wed?"

"As if I'm afraid your little Tuffle toys…" Prince Vegeta laughed and leaned towards Lady Bulma so that she may not miss her target. "…hit me with your best shot!"

***Ten Years Ago***

Time was running short. Just one last goal and they would win the game. The white ball was placed in and it was up to her to put it past that goalie. She put every last bit of power and determination into the deciding kick and buried it. They had won.

She didn't stick around for the congratulations as the star player. She quickly grabbed her bag from the sidelines and pulled out the capsule for her hover bike.

"Bulma!" A fellow teammate called to her as she sped out. "Where are you going?"

"I'll catch you guys later!" Bulma shouted back, waving one hand and the other on the handle bars.

Where she was going was not to be made everyone's business, not even her so-called friends. If they knew, they would surely attempt to persuade her not to go. Ever since that day, she'd always make time to travel to the border with the sole objective of seeing the saiyan boy again. Those days quickly added up to two weeks and still he did not show.

Today, it would be different; something told her he would be there today. And as she neared that imaginary line, the outline of a person sprawled across the lush green grass on the other side was made clear. It was him! That distinct hair and the royal blue and white saiyan armor with gold trimming was unmistakable. She came to a halt and quickly prepared to dismount.

He rose up on an elbow as he studied her vehicle and unusual garments. He was most interested in her shirt. The pink and white jersey was adorned with the number ten on the top left-hand side and the same digits were even larger in the center of her back. What caught his attention next was the weirdly arranged characters above the number.

"Bul-ma…" He skeptically read out loud, taking the straw of grass from his mouth as watched her remove her helmet. She then turned to approach him. "Is that your name?" He then asked.

"Yes." She stopped just before the border and sat. "What's yours?"

"First," He sat up and looked at her with the most serious of expressions. "…you must give me your word that you will not flee from me when I tell you."

He desired to know more about that little tuffle girl he met two weeks ago, but he had been reluctant to return to that particular place. There was no guarantee that she would come again, and if she did and learned of his identity, she would certainly express a prejudice the second time around.

She frowned at his request. "Why would I…"

"Just give me your word!" He snapped, causing her to flinch. He sighed. He didn't mean to scare her. It was just his saiyan nature. He suspected she would definitely run away as he eyed her movements, but she just shifted her leg to sit more comfortably.

"Okay. So what is it?" She asked with a faint smile. The second time she smiled at him was very quaint but had the same effect as the first. He hurriedly turned away hiding his reddened facial expression.

"Vegeta." He pronounced haughtily as he turned back. "Prince Vegeta."

"Oh." She only said and tilted her head. It was now her turn to study him, and it was a wonder his armor looked more fancier than any saiyan she had ever caught a glimpse of.

"Are you afraid?" He then questioned, their eyes meeting.

"No, not really." She smiled again. She did hear some awful rumors about the Saiyan Prince, but he just didn't seem as malicious they portrayed him.

"Good…" He smirked in relief. "Call me _Prince_ Vegeta then."

"And you can Call me 'Lady' Bulma." Bulma arrogantly huffed back at his highness. If he was going to pull rank, then so was she.

"Lady?"

"That's right! My Father is President Trunks!"

"So you are the daughter of the Tuffle President…" Prince Vegeta said in a low calculating voice. "…interesting."


	3. Beasts Come Out At Night

A/N: I forgot to mention that this reference in past is two years after the last reference to the past. Hence forth, each reference to the past will be an additional two years closer to the present. For example, Bulma is 12 as mentioned below whereas last time she was about 10. I hope it is not confusing...the present does not move foward like this, only days at a time. *sigh* Please let me know if there are any concerns.

Beasts Come Out At Night

Prince Vegeta and Young Lady Bulma rest serenely atop the lush green grass as they watched the last minutes of the setting sun. In just a bit, bright fire-colored skies would fade into deep purples. They would usually depart each other before sunset, but for some reason, neither of them bothered to move.

"It's getting dark…" Prince Vegeta sighed as he lazily turned his head in the direction of his tuffle companion.

"So…" Bulma turned to meet his gaze.

"So you should go." He huffed, turning his attention to the quickly darkening horizon.

"Why should I?" Bulma sat her head up on an elbow with a frown upon her face. In the two years they've been meeting, she learned to read his stoic personality like a book, and she could tell he was alluding to something.

"A helpless little thing like you should not be out gallivanting past sunset."

Bulma sneered at his statement. He was always picking on her physical weaknesses when she was actually stronger than most tuffle girls of the same age range.

"So because I am not saiyan, you do not think I am capable of protecting myself?" She raged as she sat up a full ninety degrees.

"In all honesty…" He plainly stated, now with closed eyes.

She scrunched her face at him and then pulled her laser gun from the holster on her right hip. "That is why I have this…"

"I have been meaning to ask you…" He paused to let out an uninterested yawn. "…is that some sort of weapon?"

"A gun I crafted myself. Father thought I should carry a weapon since I have officially become a woman a few days ago…" She smiled to herself.

Prince Vegeta couldn't help but laugh after turning his head to study the little 'dots' that barely poked through her top and the rest of her narrow twelve-year-old body.

"What's so funny?" She shouted, upon hearing his snickering.

"Oh nothing…_nothing_ at all." He said with a hint of sarcasm. When she reclined back to her previous position, he smiled his first _real_ smile. Even though his eyes deceived him, her scent told him otherwise; she was now capable of bearing children.

He then turned back to the dusky sky, and spoke again. "What good is a gun if you are not qualified to shoot it?" He sighed.

"Well now, I just happen to be an expert shooter…" She turned to stick her tongue out at him. "…so there!"

"Expert?" He questioned as he sat up to look down at her.

"That's right."

"Try shooting me." He cooly said and shot up in the sky.

"Are you crazy?" She quickly stood and watched him whip and whirl across the sky. "I could kill you!"

"I do not think your puny tuffle invention will harm me!" He confidently yelled down to her.

"You do not _think_? Watch this…" She stood up as she calibrated the weapon and set it to the maximum power. She then aimed for a single boulder that was some hundred feet away and blasted it to pebbles. "what do you think now?"

"I think we could use something to eat if we are to stay longer." After witnessing such precision and intensity, he decided not to play target. No matter how strong he is, that weapon of hers would probably nick him good, and he really didn't feel like coming up with an explanation for his father as to how he obtained a wound from a tuffle-crafted weapon. . "Set it to the minimum and shoot that bird over there." He pointed to a nearby tree where a huge hawk was resting.

"No way! I will not aim at _any_ living creatures!" Bulma snapped at him. That bird sitting there was defenseless; sometimes Prince Vegeta could be so evil.

"But it is just fine for you to eat and enjoy my kills?" Prince Vegeta retorted as he descended and glared at her.

She was just a big hypocrite if she started feeding him that self-righteous crap! Two months after their first meeting, he had introduced to her vegetarian self the saiyan delicacy of meat after almost choking on one of those disgusting food capsules.

At first, she was rather reluctant, seeing his brutal slaughter of such a gentle creature her mother was even named for. She even called him, along with all saiyans, cruel and heartless. It was then he opened her eyes to see that the Tuffles were no better, as no animals of any sort could be found in their territory; the Tuffles had driven them off with their industrialism.

The very cunning prince then convinced her to eat, and after one bite she demolished his offering. Her reaction more than satisfied his ego, and he made it a habit to hunt and kill for her every week of their planned meetings.

"Fine then. You will have the pleasure of cleaning and cooking it!" Bulma frowned. There was no way she return to the mansion marred by the blood of another living thing. Her mother would just die! If her parents even knew she had become a carnivorous beast, frequently partaking in the fresh kills of the Saiyan Prince, they would both die of heart attacks.


	4. Wicked Offering

_**A/N:** Takes place in the present..._

Wicked Offering

After the standoff, Prince Vegeta and Lady Bulma came to terms with the arrangement, but did not seem too ecstatic in planning the wedding. It was first decided the engagement should be made general knowledge to the public. A feast was to be held in honor of the couple, sponsored by the Saiyans; apparently, one of their traditions. It was also traditional for the bride and her family to spend a fortnight at the palace as period of courtship was very much needed before the ceremony.

It was the evening of the feast, and the seat to the left of Bulma remained empty. Prince Vegeta was nowhere to be seen even among the outdoor setting, giving his betrothed reason to believe he had fled the arrangement.

"I know you are anxious to see the prince, so I will tell you he should arrive shortly." The queen smiled at her, apparently aware of her son's whereabouts.

"And there he is now!" The king pronounced with his thunderous voice, looking up in the air.

The ground shook briefly as Prince Vegeta sharply touched down in front of the head table. He effortlessly lifted the enormous wild boar that adorned his shoulders and dumped eight hundred pounds in front of her. The massive beast had been thoroughly cleaned and roasted, but it also still had its head.

"Splendid!" King Vegeta happily cheered and quickly stood to examine his son's kill. "What a mighty fine kill, my boy! I am eager to sample it!" The king then reached his long arm over his queen and his son's empty chair to give his future daughter-in-law a pat on the back for encouragement. "Go ahead, my dear! You must be the first to partake! An unwed saiyan male only hunts to feed himself, but if there is a certain female who holds his interest and he wishes to claim her, he will hunt to feed her as well."

Bulma flinched when the large hand briskly touched her back, but her unwavering eyes remained locked on the crown prince, who had neatly cut out the choicest parts for her. Prince Vegeta met her gaze and curled his lips into a wicked smile.

In so many words, the king hinted to Bulma that the prince does indeed _fancy_ her, but his expression said he was up to no good.

"Yes, Lady Bulma," The queen began as she placed her goblet on the tray of servant behind her since there was no room left on the table. "…you must accept my son's exceptional offering as he expresses to you how capable he is of providing for you and your future offspring. Isn't that right, Vegeta?" She looked up to see such a depraved expression he held. "Unless, you are making mockery of the tuffles' vegetarian status."

"Of course not, _mother_." Prince Vegeta finally spoke with condescension to the queen, although his mother was just in her accusation. It was exactly what he was doing, more or less. "It is fine by me if she does not eat, but… what of our people that are speculating. It would be an insult, would it not?"

The Queen sighed at her son's remark and thought he had surely grown up to be quite the shrewd one as his assertion was appropriate. Many of their guests had stopped their activities to observe.

"I don't think…" Lady Bunny gasped. The Tuffles had been fully-realized vegetarians for almost a hundred years now, and she was concerned how her daughter's delicate stomach would react, eating such rich cuts of meat.

"It's okay, dear…" President Trunks comforted his wife as scrunched next to him. They've made many sacrifices in dealing with the Saiyans already, and their contract was not finalized until after the wedding. He assumed Bulma's body should simply reject the saiyan delicacy with no extensive damage and that was all. According to the king, all Bulma had to do was eat first…just one bite and those gluttonous saiyans would finish it off afterwards. It was not a total waste. "Go ahead Bulma."

"I'll give it a try…" She nodded to her father and took huge chunk of roast pork in her hand and nervously bit off a small piece. She then chewed as if she was eating the most disgusting thing, closing her eyes tight in the process.

Prince Vegeta formed a sick smirk of satisfaction as he watched her. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"How is it, my dear?"King Vegeta asked with sudden jauntiness about him.

"I think…" She began after she swallowed hard. "I think…" She covered her mouth and rose from her seat. "I'm going to be sick." She quickly scurried indoors towards the nearest restroom.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Lady Bunny whimpered, dabbing the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief.


	5. Under the Influence

_**A/N:** This chapter takes place in the past..._

**Under the Influence**

Bulma's scouter warned her of the Saiyan Prince's presence, but she could not see his physical body anywhere. She then realized the series of beeps alerting her of his near presence did not necessarily mean he would be standing right in front of her. He could defy gravity with the ability to fly, and therefore, it was best she searched _high_ and low. She looked up to the tree that she shot the hawk from two years ago, and there he was smirking down at her.

She calmly walked over to the tree and gave him an upturned grimace.

"You do not believe I can get up there, do you?" She said.

"In all honesty…" He let out a sigh and looked to the sky.

There was that _jerk_ line of his, but she would show him otherwise.

She pulled up sleeves and removed her scouter. And then hugged both arms around the tree and began struggling up.

"This should prove to be amusing." Prince Vegeta said to himself as he began watching intently from one of the highest branches the matured tree possessed.

He had to give her credit; she was doing a pretty decent job besides the slipping every now and then. She then reached the lowest branch, and using her acrobatic skills that were introduced to her at the very tender age of two, she flipped and swung as she maneuvered up to the branch that he occupied like an accomplished gymnast.

"Impressive…most impressive." He applauded her surprising flexibility with twinkling eyes.

She flaunted her ability even further by standing on both hands and kept balanced as she brought herself closer to him. When she was just a few inches away from where he sat, she slipped and a tiny splint of wood stuck her finger.

"Ow..." She cried and gasped when she found herself suddenly falling, but then the softest thing she ever felt in her life coiled around her thin wrist and pulled her up.

"Once a weakling, always a weakling." He chuckled as he then gave her his gloved hand, which relieved his tail, and brought her to sit next to him. "…you are much heavier than I imagined you'd be…"

"Are you calling me fat?" She growled with the injured finger half stuck in her mouth.

"Not really. Although…" He paused, reexamining her body to also notice the progressive blossoming of her bosom. The slightest of pink tinted his cheeks, and he quickly turned away. "…you have grown much over the last few years. However…" He turned back to see her picking at the splinter. "You could still use a little more meat on your bones…maybe I ought to find you a big healthy pig and make you eat it." He laughed.

"I do not find that funny at all!" She angrily retorted, spitting the tiny wood fragment from her mouth. "You know that's one animal I will never eat. I did tell you that."

"You also said you would never eat meat period, but now you do. Besides, if I had to, I'd pin you down and stuff it down your throat!" He pushed against her forehead with a single finger, and her body swayed backwards.

She obviously did not know what it meant to reject an offering from the Prince of Saiyans. It would be a direct insult to him; the same as stating he was not good enough her and she was in the enviable position to choose someone else with much more desirable seed. He highly doubted that there was another male more suited than him, whether tuffle or saiyan.

"You wouldn't!" She returned his lick, but he did not budge as easily as she. Her finger remained on his forehead for moment before he grabbed it to yank her closer.

"You know I would, and I'd even do it before your parents while elaborating on what a hypocrite their daughter is!" He stated with his face just a millimeter away from hers.

"Surely, you jest, your highness." She gave a nervous laugh.

"I gammon you not, _my lady_." He said with twitching brows and then dropped her hand. She quickly pulled away, startled by his continued words. "So if that day ever comes, you had better at least take one bite on your own or reap the consequences!"

"You are so evil." She cringed in a low voice as she stared into his dark eyes. He was acting oddly aggressive, and she could not figure what caused this radical mood swing. However, she knew he never backed down from his words. So she should be on the lookout; he was going to do as he said one of these days.

"I know." He replied in a voice void of emotion.

She faced away him, unsure of how she should now act after that sudden outburst as he remained staring at her for a few passing minutes.

It would definitely wound his pride if he brought her back such high-quality sustenance and she didn't at least try it. That is why he insisted she tried meat in the first place when he had slaughtered the bunny just for her; a reason other than the fact that the capsules were just terrible. He was not fully aware of why he did that back then, but very soon after the fact did he only learn; in his subconscious, he saw her as a sufficient candidate for his mate.

But why was he stressing over being matched with a mere tuffle? It was not like his old man would consent to such pairing, and anyway, it seemed that he had somewhat frightened her.

He calmly removed his gloves and brought a naked hand to gently cuff her chin, bringing her back to face him. Looking into her eyes, he strummed the aqua softness that was in a loose ponytail, running over her shoulder down to her midsection. He then suddenly pulled a stray leaf from her hair and drew back as he tossed the leaf into the late afternoon breeze.

His brief miniscule caressing calmed her extensively as he intended.

"Let's go do something." He said calmly, putting his gloves back on, and then jumped down from the tree. He looked up as he watched her prepare to etch down the way she came up. "Don't be such a weakling! Jump!" he called.

"No way!" She shouted back to him.

"Are you afraid? I'll catch you!" He reassured.

"Are you sure?"

Their eyes then met in a distant but intense stare.

"Trust me." He firmly said.

"Okay…" She smiled, letting go her uneasiness. "Here I come!"

She jumped from the tree with her eyes closed and landed in his arms a fraction of a second later. She opened her eyes to his unreadable expression as he looked down at her. He gave no response as she waved a hand in front of his face. He seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Prince Vegeta smiled wickedly to himself. How fragile this tuffle felt as he held her, like a hollow glass figurine. And at that same moment, he considered how he could crush her frail little body with the slightest bit of pressure. The very thought excited his saiyan blood, and he suddenly thought of the most devious thing; there would be a full moon tonight.

He then brought his lips to stop at her ear. "Ever been in the clutches of a wild beast?" He asked in an enthralling whisper.


	6. More Fun Than A Barrel Of Monkeys

_A/N: Takes place in the present..._

**More Fun Than a Barrel of Monkeys**

Coincidentally, there was full moon occurring during the tuffles' stay at the Saiyan Palace. The cool temperature of the night chilled her right to the bone, but Lady Bulma didn't feel a thing as she subconsciously left the safety of the secluded bunker and began walking to an unknown destination.

'It' was calling for her _again_. The sounds it made were not expressed in words, but in noises that came together like a beautiful serenade, she heard her name being called. Her body acted on its own luring her out into the dangerous pastures of the oozaru.

She was soon spotted by one of 'Great Apes' that were roving about, and he scooped the tiny somnambulistin his hand to examine her before bearing his fangs. The ferocious growl he let out knocked her from her trance and she screamed upon realization. He squeezed her tight in his grasp, causing her to faint. He then sniffed to take in her sweet scent and saliva dripped from his mouth as he figured how tasty she would be. But he decided that he wouldn't have her to himself.

The male ape sniffed out someone in particular amongst the other raging beasts. The one he sought appeared to be of the opposite sex, and she was examining the offerings of another male when he approached. The female dropped her current possession of two young bulls upon smelling a new and delicious scent. She snatched Lady Bulma from her apparent suitor and roared in delight. Obviously, the tuffle was a much better offering in her justification.

The first male suitor did not take his rejection too kindly and sought to destroy the gift as he tried taking the tuffle from his interest's giant hands.

Lady Bulma had awaken on the in the palm of the female as she watched her two suitors battle for her affection. Their fight was interrupted when another male came raving, but he did not desire the female like she hoped so; for he did not bring glad tidings when he approached her. The newcomer roared in anger and snatched the tuffle prize from her possession, then easily tossing the female ape to the side with his free hand. It could be that he currently had a mate or another female of interest that he hunted for; saiyans do not take kindly the advances of another when they already 'involved'. And it could be that the female was simply not of _passable_ class.

The first possessor of the tuffle treat forfeited his previous fight to attack the newcomer. The newcomer grumbled as he placed Lady Bulma up in a tree to fend off her capturer.

Lady Bulma furtively climbed from the tree as they fought and started running. She had no idea where to and blindly ran into another male that also found her scent very appealing. She turned back in the direction she came and screamed at the sight of the male that placed her in the tree previously as he came to claim her. But, he would not do so without engaging in another bout.

She attempted to run off again during the distraction, but the fight ended in a flash and the victor of bout scooped her up easily. He carried her up the highest mountain where he let out a triumphant roar, looking down from a cliff edge, and turned back to her cringing figure as she had nowhere to run.

"No! Stay away from me!" She screamed and closed her eyes tight as he snatched her up. She surely thought he would devour her as he growled and brought her close to his face. He made a small groan at her and very, very gently thrust against her forehead with a gigantic index finger, causing her to sway backwards a bit. She pulled herself up to look into his eyes, and he made a noise similar to a purr and then gently nestled her in the fur of his chest. She flinched as she first heard and felt the powerful thumping of his heart but then grew accustomed to the warmth and protection he provided from the cold night air and quickly dosed off from exhaustion.

She rose the next morning to find that she was safely back at the palace in the warmth of her appointed bed…alone…figuring it was just a dream.


	7. Subdued Passion

A/N: Takes place in the past...

**Subdued Passion**

As the months went by, they were not able to meet as frequently. When one showed up, that person waited the whole time for the other to no avail, but it was mostly Lady Bulma who had the privilege of waiting alone. Prince Vegeta was soon to turn eighteen years of age, and therefore, given more responsibilities. The majority of his time was taken up by meetings, training, or traveling to other planets.

With the scarce time they did have when they saw each other, Lady Bulma used it to rant about random happenings in her life and the Saiyan Prince used it to just listen as he reclined lazily in the grass.

"According to my parents, I have developed a habit of sleep walking. It's odd because I can't recall a thing in the mornings, and it seems I only have episodes during the full moon. Is that not the most interesting thing?" Bulma said, sitting with her legs crossed over one another as she picked through the healthy green grass next to Prince Vegeta. She assumed her sleep walking occurred coincidentally during the time of the Saiyans' transformations into giant apes.

"Very interesting…" He smirked as he watched her pluck a clover and examine it. She had no idea that he was the one summoning for her during those full moons.

"Although, I've never made it off the premises. They have been restraining me at night ever since that first time I was caught leaving the mansion…" She continued with her ranting.

And he was wondering all this time if his invitations had reached her across the distance. Of course, they were calls to mate and he definitely could not mate with her his oozaru form, but he had desired just to have her in his arms under the light of the full moon. The transformation would probably be the only thing that held him back, though. But for now, he would no longer worry, for it was not because she did not find his moonlight sonata convincing that she failed to grace him with her presence at their regular meeting spot.

"…and now I have this personal assistant slash bodyguard, Chi-Chi, and she's younger than me..." She had already started on another subject. She then looked up to see him staring up at the sky. "…are you even listening?"

"Yes…" He sat up on his elbows to look at her. "…and your Chi-Chi sounds a lot like my Kakarrot."

Kakarrot was a third-class saiyan younger the prince that he kept around mainly for laughs.

"Who's Kakarrot?" She asked with furrowed brows. Prince Vegeta never made a direct reference to any other saiyans than his father, mother, and younger brother, Tarble, who he frequently dubbed a pest. So this new person must have been really important.

She then leaned forward, seeing his chest plate stained with a spot of red and moved closer to examine where it was coming from. "You're bleeding!" She said with a panicky expression.

"It's nothing." He stated calmly.

"What do you mean it's nothing? What happened to you?" She felt guilty as she was always on and on about her life and never giving him a chance to speak.

"Nothing much…" He sighed. "…just my initiation as father and other adult males congratulated me on becoming a full-fledged adult."

"And they beat you up?" She guessed and gasp when he nodded with a '_yes'_. "How dreadfully horrid!"

"Quite fun, actually…" He reclined on his back and looked back to the sky with a slight smile.

"That is a very barbaric way to have fun if you ask me." She moved closer and startled him when her fingers began roaming over the injury that was apparently somewhere near the ribs. "So, what else occurred during the so-called initiation?"

"Nothing much." He lied.

"Does this hurt?" She asked as she slightly pressed.

"No." He quickly said with a straight expression. And it was a little too quick for her liking.

"Take off your top!" She ordered, tugging at his chest plate. "Let me see it."

He sighed as he sat up and adhered to her request without resistance, removing his gloves, then chest plate, and lastly his stretchy, navy blue long-sleeved top.

"Oh my!" She screamed, seeing a large gash right below his left rib cage as well as other cuts, burn marks, and the blacks and blues all over him. She immediately grabbed her bag that contained first aid supplies, took out the necessary items and immediately commenced operating on him. "You _should_ be in a lot of pain!"

"It's nothing…pain is nothing to a saiyan." He said, watching her work.

"It'll turn into something if it gets infected."

As she finished applying some bandages, she absent-mindedly wandered fingers softly up the muscular contours of his abdominal to his broad chest, exploring his upper body in her captivation.

"S-sorry…" She flushed as she quickly realized what her hands were doing and reached for his chest plate and top.

His hand reflexively grabbed hers and placed it back where she had it previously.

"No…continue."He softly commanded as he gently guided her hand over his skin and his other hand began caressing her face.

He stared into her eyes with all seriousness as his touch paused at her cheek and thumb brushed across her bottom lip. He rose up a little further to bring his face closer to hers and closed his eyes as he moved in. Before reaching his predetermined destination, the beeping of the scouter on the ground beside them alerted Lady Bulma of someone attempting to communicate with her. Her eyes that were halfway closed popped back open, but the loud beeping did not deter his highness as he turned her face back to his when she looked to the scouter.

He firmly pressed his lips against hers as his hand traveled upwards in her loosely tied up hair, pulling her to him. She slowly granted him access by parting her lips ever so slightly, and his tongue entered with no reservations as their kiss deepened. His fingers entwined her silky, azure locks, causing her tie to give way, and his other hand traveled to caress the small of her back.

An involuntary moan from her escaped into his mouth and mixed in with the pleasure he received from tasting her sweetness, and he pushed her body closer to his in response. For a long time he anticipated this moment, and as he finally savored it, he wondered what took him so long to take what he craved.

_'My Lady,your tracker is disengaged.'_

She reluctantly pulled away upon hearing the fuzzy voice. As he continued holding on to her, their eyes were locked on each other's with hearts pounding.

He reached up to stroke her face as she looked so enticing after being thoroughly kissed with disheveled hair and a slight swell to her reddened lips, and he was ready to drag her back into another.

_'My Lady, where are you?'_

"Th-that's her…" She said with slight hesitation.

"Her who?"

"Chi-Chi. She'll come looking for me." She began fixing her hair and packing up her things. "I must go. See you next week then?"

"No." He blandly stated replacing his armor, careful not to mess up her effort to treat his wounds. "My next expedition will keep me away this time for eighteen months."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you in eighteen months then." She said sadly as she stood up.

He stood as well and gave her pretty face a long stare before turning his back to her. And just briefly, he thought maybe it was unwise to kiss her since he would have to go so long without having the pleasure again.

"I suppose…" He said as he levitated in the air, and then flew off.


	8. Double Standard

_**A/N:** This chapter takes place in the present_

**Double Standard**

It was three days away from the ceremony, and the ladies of the court and some close female relatives of the bride-to-be were gathered in the Queen's parlor for the shower that First Lady Bunny requested. The Saiyans were overwhelming with their traditions, and it was only fair that the Tuffles should share some of their customs as well.

Even though the small party took place at the Saiyan Palace, Lady Bunny had everything set according to her will. Of course, it was explained to the Queen what should take place during a bridal shower, and she was very delighted to participate.

They were in the middle of having tea as Lady Bulma revealed her gifts, and the next gift she opened was from her own dear mother.

As Lady Bulma held up the white lacy _strings_, a bright red rushed to her face.

"And this is what you will wear on your wedding night!" Bunny giggled as she also brought out the matching, see-through tunic. "You must look desirable."

"Okay…" Bulma turned to her mother after snatching the lingerie out of sight. "I must say I do not think it really matters as it is our duties to be physically joined regardless of what I decide to wear or _not_ wear."

"Did you have something to add, my dear Zucchi?" Lady Bunny asked the Saiyan Queen, seeing her new best friend with brilliant grin. The two mothers had grown rather close and were on a first name basis after almost two weeks of the Tuffles residing at the palace.

"Surely, the bride will not object to the inspection of the bedclothes and celebration feast the morning after?" Queen Zucchi politely inquired as the lacy 'white' underwear reminded her of yet another Saiyan tradition.

"Inspection of the..._bed_-clothes?" Lady Bulma inquired as she had the scariest notion of what the phrase meant exactly. She assumed the bed sheets were expected to contain visible indication of the consummation and proof that she had remained 'untouched' until her wedding night.

"Yes, it's tradition to document with concrete evidence that the bride and groom have consummated the marriage. Also…" The Saiyan Queen sat up in her chair to further explain. "…this validation relays to other females that the groom will no longer seek pleasure _outside_ the marriage bed after indulging in the _purity_ of his new wife…" Queen Zucchi sent her future daughter-in-law another sweet smile of approval.

Much like other saiyans the queen possessed the ability to sniff out any defilement, and the spirited female her son would have for his princess was as chaste as they come these days. However, it did bother her a little that there was a faint scent on the tuffle girl that gave evidence of another male's consistent interest, but thankfully, that male had not gone too far; Lady Bulma had not yet been deflowered as the bedclothes will bear witness to on the _morning after_.

Bulma frowned at the Saiyan Queen's last sentence. "So he's been sexually active with other females?" She inquired with slight confusion.

"Why, yes, of course, the night of his initiation into manhood was his _first_ experience." The queen said as if it was common knowledge.

Lady Bulma took a small breath in an attempt to inconspicuously check the anger and disappointment she felt. It was clearly chauvinistic for the saiyans to believe only the bride should be chaste! But that wasn't all that peeved her. Prince Vegeta knew very well what more transpired on that faithful night of his initiation, but he lied to her when she specifically asked him what else had occurred. His words describing the event echoed in her head. It was all 'quite fun' for him indeed! There's no telling how many times he had engaged in the act after that night.

Then, as she suddenly thought about their last encounter about two years ago, her blood started to boil and she grew hot with fury.

"Excuse me, Queen Zucchi…mother…ladies…I believe I require a bit of fresh air." She politely exited the parlor with Chi-Chi trailing not too far behind.

"Chi-Chi, you don't have to follow me around all the time." Lady Bulma sighed as she came to a balcony in which the Queen's personal garden was visible. It was late afternoon and the breeze was rather refreshing where she stood looking over the beautiful roses.

"I know, but I cannot help it." Chi-Chi smiled. Honestly, Chi-Chi had started being very attentive of Lady Bulma's whereabouts when she was nearly dismissed almost four years ago.

Suddenly a small rock came out of nowhere flying fast in the direction of Lady Bulma, and Chi-Chi immediately reached out and caught it before it met her lady's face.

"Woaaah! Nice catch…" A voice cheered in amusement. Chi-Chi peaked over the balcony and saw just who exactly threw the rock, preparing to defend Lady Bulma. "Chi-Chi, is it?" Kakarrot smiled as he levitated to stand on the etched, stone railing of the balcony.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Bulma raged, knowing very well the inane saiyan was Prince Vegeta's lackey.

"To merely test the reflexes of your professed bodyguard." Prince Vegeta answered stepping out from the shadows of his mother's garden and rose up to stand beside Kakarrot. If Chi-Chi had proved to be insufficient, Prince Vegeta would have had her replaced.

"Well, are you impressed, your highness?" Bulma seethed, wanting so much to wring the pompous prince's neck as she immediately recalled the previous conversation at her shower.

"Not really. But I suppose she will do for right now." He plainly stated to his betrothed with a smirk. He then turned to Chi-Chi with a straight face. "But know this, _Chi-Chi_, during the open ball tomorrow night, no males other than myself or the father of _MY_ bride are allowed closer than an arms width, got it?"

"Yes." Chi-Chi bowed, showing her allegiance. "I understand your highness."

"Good." Prince Vegeta smiled and hopped down from the balcony.


	9. Sweet Sorrow

_A/N: Takes place almost two years before the arranged marriage meeting..._

**Sweet Sorrow**

It has been eighteen months since he last saw her, and Prince Vegeta rocketed across the sky with great eagerness. As he came closer, a proud smirk graced his lips when he saw her there waiting for him, and he touched down some six feet before her.

Her attire was fairly different from what she usually wore as the white coveralls transformed into a long white dress and long aqua hair flowed down the center of her bare back in hundreds of curly ripples. If she had dressed this way to impress him, he was greatly pleased.

His satisfied expression quickly transformed into a frown as he walked the rest of the distance. He came within an inch before he started sniffing at her wildly.

Not realizing his purpose for smelling her with such enthusiasm, she could not help but let out a small giggle until he stepped back from her and showed her a look of disapproval.

"There has been another male in my absence?" He questioned through gritted teeth as he clenched a fist.

Her slight smile faded as her head turned away from him, causing him to growl and swiftly raise a hand to return her face to his.

"My father…" She started slowly with a shaky voice. "…my father plans to marry me off to the son of one of his most prominent governors when I am twenty years of age."

He huffed in mental anguish and he his heart jumped at her words.

"And this governor's son, he has been courting you already I take it." He stated as he crossed his arms. The male's scent was faint, but Prince Vegeta could tell this guy was calling on Lady Bulma very frequently.

"Yes."

"You like him?"

"Well…" She sighed. "…he is very friendly and handsome…"

"Just answer the question!" He irately interrupted.

"Yes, I suppose I do like him, but not how you think."

"And what am I thinking?"

"You are thinking that what I feel for him is akin to what I feel for you, but it is not! Since you've been gone, I've had much time to think and…" She didn't know how to express in words what needed to be said. Prince Vegeta demonstrated violent behavior once before, and frankly, she was afraid of his reaction.

"…and much time to have this male fawn all over you?"

"You are not listening!"

"He's kissed you, hasn't he? Did you enjoy it?" He spat the consecutive inquiries without giving room for her to answer.

"Yes…" She answered sadly and upon realizing that he may find her answer conflicting, she immediately changed it. "I mean _no_!"

"Which is it?" He growled impatiently.

"I mean _yes,_ he has kissed me, and _no_, I did not enjoy it." She told him, looking to the sky.

He could tell her statement was only half true, as he could easily distinguish lies from truths. She did not hate it either.

"But you let him." He said.

"What did you want me to do?" She asked when he glared at her. "Tell him: _I'm in a relationship with the Prince of Saiyans, so stay away unless you want to be killed_?"

"In all honesty…" He wanted to smirk as he really felt the need to carry out the end of her statement. And then, the most selfish thought occurred to him; that he should have marked her in the first place to make sure no one else would touch her.

"Well it is not that simple! We live in the real world…two different worlds…and we both have an obligation to our people…" She paused and closed her eyes to think for a moment. During his absence, her responsibilities increased as well, making her more mature as she regarded what was in the best interests of her people. And even if she had not been paired with that governor's son, it was not like she could just run off with the Saiyan Prince. "I'm sure your parents have made similar arrangements for you, haven't they?"

"No." He stated honestly. But, even though they had not discussed anything with him yet, he knew the subject would come up shortly. It was his mother's duty to recruit suitable 'saiyan' females to be his princess, but his father was to ultimately give his approval on the choices before the crown prince made his decision. All and all, that would make this female standing before him that he so desired very much unattainable in the end. He didn't know what caused him to think she would always be there for him and only him. Maybe it was immature on his part to believe so.

"But they will and you know it! Let's face it…we can never be together no matter how much we like each other." She then checked the time on her scouter, seeing it was almost time for her parents' dinner party with her future husband and his parents. "I have to go…I just came to tell you that…I cannot…I cannot meet you anymore!" She burst into tears and turned to run off from him.

He grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him, and it was then he saw that same face; the crying face that caused that twinge in his heart those years back. His heart's reaction was no different from then. If only it were that simple to cut free another blossom to cease her crying and to see her smile again. This time he didn't know what to do. So as he let her go, his frustration got the best of him. And he blurted the first thing that came to his lips.

"On-once a weakling, al-always a weakling!" He stuttered. She paused at his words and took a deep breath. She wanted desperately to turn around and spend time with him like they used to, but that just was not possible anymore. She started walking again until she reached her hover car and drove away.

Something told him to go after her, but he froze. He just stood there and watched until she was out of sight, fading into the fuzzy view of the busy traffic and skyscrapers of the Tuffle Nation.


	10. Excapabilities

A/N: Takes place in the present. There will be no more chapters in the past...

**Ex-Capabilities**

It was the night of the ball, and many upstanding guests on invitation flocked to the grand ballroom of the Saiyan Palace. There was a little scuffle as to where the ball should take place, but again since it was traditional for the Saiyans, the tuffles conceded, seeing it would also be a headache to move all the saiyan necessities to another location. However, they were allowed many of their own personal invites, and Lady Bulma made sure to invite all the governors and family, meaning she was expecting a _certain_ someone.

Since she had to decline all invitations to dance with males and limit her conversation with them, all she did was greet in the early part of the night as she made her way around. But upon seeing her _special_ friend, she lit up inside as he approached her with a handsome smile.

"Yamcha." She smiled, stepping one foot forward to meet him.

"Bulma." He greeted back and kept walking the distance with the intent to give her a hug, but his attempt at the friendly gesture was cut off by Chi-Chi. She was specifically following the orders of the prince.

"What's with her?" Yamcha frowned as Bulma cut in front of Chi-Chi and allowed him the pleasure.

"Nothing…" She said and quickly pulled away, spotting her betrothed from the corner of her eye. Fortunately, he was not looking in her direction as he was engrossed in conversation with his saiyan comrades. "I thought you would not accept the invitation, Yamcha." She continued with a smile.

"Well, I thought about it and I came to support you…I also wanted to see just who the fortunate guy is that stole your hand from me." He began searching the ballroom with eyes only. "Where is this Prince of Saiyans?"

"He's standing right over there." She pointed discreetly.

"Which one?" Yamcha asked in a low voice.

"The one with the hair that points upwards…" Lady Bulma whispered back, still pointing.

"They _all_ have hair that points upwards." He frowned. It was a fact since Prince Vegeta was also standing near Kakarrot, and his brother, Prince Tarble.

"The short one."

"Way to narrow it down."

"Wait!" Lady Bulma panicked when Prince Vegeta's eyes suddenly met hers. She immediately looked away and raised a brow at Yamcha"…he's looking over here!" She mumbled in a poor attempt keep her lips from moving.

Prince Vegeta's gaze shifted to the male standing near Lady Bulma, and he abruptly started in their direction, not bothering to excuse himself from his previous conversation.

"Don't look, but now he's coming this way." She whispered and turned her head to see Prince Vegeta already standing beside her.

"And who might you be?" The Saiyan Prince inquired of the male, who interestingly managed to hold his fiancé's attention for more than thirty seconds.

"I'm Yamcha…" Yamcha greeted sternly and held out a hand. "Bulma's-"

"Friend." Bulma cut him off in a hurry. "He's my friend."

"It's no use hiding it, Bulma…" Yamcha frowned and dropped his hand that was still extended to no avail. "I'm the _ex_."

"Ex as in…" Prince Vegeta gave a haughty smile. He knew this male was clearly the owner of the scent that disgusted him almost two years ago. There was no mistake about it.

"We were to be married until the rather sudden arrangement with you Saiyans." Yamcha clarified in his own tone of arrogance.

"Oh really? And what is your opinion of this arrangement?" Prince Vegeta suddenly caught him off guard with the question. His purpose was to boost his own ego by pointing out a flaw in this weakling's speech since Yamcha was turning the heads of many females around the ballroom with his attractive physical features.

Yamcha searched his head for a brief moment for the appropriate response.

"Honestly? I think Bulma should not be forced in to some marriage to resolve the childish fighting of two races." He then said.

"Is that so?" Prince Vegeta pinched his chin and glanced over to Lady Bulma.

"That's right. But…" Yamcha paused to take a moment to admire Lady Bulma's enchanting beauty. "…but Bulma is the kind of person that would choose the happiness of others rather than her own. She is to be commended. I could not have done it."

Prince Vegeta raised a brow at Yamcha's words as Bulma gave a nervous laugh. Little did that tuffle gentleman know that it was he who first benefited from the ideological statement.

"Very well said." The prince of saiyans chuckled and then waved a hand as he started to walk off. "Carry on."

"Yamcha…that…that was very noble of you." Bulma hesitated as she commended Yamcha, who blushed heavily at her words.

"Yeah, well, I still don't like the idea. But now I'm a little relieved." He sighed. "That Prince isn't half as bad as they say. I thought for sure he'd say something offensive."

"Right…" She let out a small puff. She figured Prince Vegeta had just weighed, measured, and found Yamcha wanting in that short conversation. She knew the more intense, up close and personal Prince Vegeta. And while he wasn't nearly as terrible as the rumors say, he was no angel.

But to think, he had been with other females all along and blew up when he first learned of Yamcha. Yamcha was just one guy that just kissed her a few times, and those kisses were just little pecks here and there. He did try to slip the tongue more than once, but she immediately pulled away. Yamcha's kisses and touches did not drive her to almost do something naughty like her first kiss. That one very special kiss with Prince Vegeta was the one that plagued her dreams every night and made her wish he'd did more than just kiss her.

She frowned at the thought while she locked on her target, who was now across the ballroom talking with a couple of saiyan females.

Of course his kiss would make her feel that way, he was experienced and good at what he did, wasn't he!

"Are you okay, Bulma?" Yamcha asked with the utmost concern as he almost reached out to touch her. Chi-Chi shot him a glare and he stepped back, catching the hint.

"I'm fine." She growled, seeing those females move in closer and Prince Vegeta did nothing to drive them off. How could it be okay for him have some skanky-looking females feel all over him in the presence of everyone and not for her to even hug her dear friend? How unfair was that?

Her patience was running thin, and she excused herself from Yamcha's presence and headed in the direction of the exit with Chi-Chi following. There was no way she could stand to watch Prince Vegeta's flirty behavior the whole night.

Prince Vegeta looked across the ballroom to find that his fiancé was no longer there and neither was her 'ex'. He invisibly developed a case of anxiety and pushed one of the females aside to get a better look around the room. He then sighed in a bit of relief with some assurance that the 'bodyguard' was nowhere to be found and that meant she most likely left with her lady. Lady Bulma had left their parents to mingle with the guests, though, and he was not too happy about that.

"You haven't had any since that night, right?" the female he pushed to the side moved to block his view again. "Your father ordered us to pay a visit to your chambers after the gathering as an early wedding present, Princey-Poo."

Prince Vegeta snarled in disgust at her very disclosure. There was no need for his father to order whores for him. He didn't take to kindly to their advances the night of his initiation, and now that he was healed and in good health he would not show them mercy. They would feel his wrath from that night, and he would take his anger out on them for having missed Lady Bulma's departure.

"You sure you want to do that? I'm not so vulnerable this time." He said with grin.

"It doesn't matter whether it's a good fight or good…" She licked her lips in slow motion in an attempt to look desirable and to stress what her last word should have been. "…we'll be there."

"It's your choice but I'm warning you that it won't be either. Now if you'll excuse me." He said and shoved past them as he headed back in Kakarrot's direction.

Lady Bulma returned to her quarters only to find that her things were gone, strengthening the pain she felt in her head. No one had informed her of any changes to her accommodations, and it seems that Chi-Chi was just as oblivious as she.

A maidservant just happened to be passing by, and Lady Bulma reached a hand out to stop her.

"Excuse me." She smiled politely. "Have you knowledge of the location of my personal possessions?"

"Of Course, my lady." The maid returned the kind gesture. "The queen had your things moved to the chambers connected to the prince's. May I show you the way?"

"Yes…please do."

The young maid led Lady Bulma and Chi-Chi to nearly the other side of the palace and through double doors that opened up to another long walkway. There was no doubt that she would stay in great shape walking this same passage each day.

It seemed that rather tiring walk had proven its worth when they entered the room fit for a princess, far more luxurious and spacious than her apparent 'guest' accommodations. However, there was one characteristic that Lady Bulma was not too thrilled to see at the moment. The door leading to the prince's quarters could not stand out any better.

She sighed and massaged her temple a bit before Chi-Chi guided her to sit down.

"I think a nice hot bath should soothe your uneasiness." Chi-Chi said. "I will draw one for you"

Lady Bulma enjoyed the comfort of the bath for almost an hour before exiting and discovered Chi-Chi had **conveniently** set out her sleeping clothes before retiring to the small servant's room designated for her within the new accommodations. She donned her gown and then began to explore the rest of the room since her headache had subsided quite a bit.

She enjoyed the lovely view from her personal balcony for a while until she heard a disturbing rumble inside. The noise did not originate on her side and was apparently coming from next door in the prince's room. She heard the sound of glass crashing, and without a second thought, she swung open the connecting door.

She gasped and her face turned bright red in anger and embarrassment upon seeing the site.

There he was, half naked in only his navy blue pants, as one of the females she saw swooning over him tonight was pounced on his back as he stood, and she was fully in the nude. The other female was also naked lying across his bed.

"Hello, _my lady_…" the whore smirked as she sat up in the bed. Prince Vegeta, who apparently was not facing the doorway, swung around at the greeting as the other female went flying off his back. Before he could get a glimpse of the person that stood at that entrance, she was gone with the door slamming behind her.

It only took him about ten minutes to break a few bones on both indecent women and throw them off the balcony, tossing their things with them, and he headed straight for Lady Bulma's quarters afterwards, pounding on her door.

"My lady is resting as she is not feeling well." Chi-Chi's muzzled voice called through the closed door.

It was obvious to Prince Vegeta that he was just being lied to because of what just took place in his quarters, so he broke the lock on the door and pushed his way in as Chi-Chi jumped backwards.

He searched the room to discover that Lady Bulma was not present at all.

"Where is she?" He asked Chi-Chi as he quickly headed back in her direction. Chi-Chi stepped back as he came closer. "I said, where is she?" He raged as he grabbed the tuffle female by the shoulders and shook her. Her feet were literally off the ground.

"Sh-She decided to return home to the mansion!" Chi-Chi blurted in fear and he dropped her.

"Do not worry…" He immediately started towards the exit. "You will not be dismissed for following orders." He said as the door slammed behind him.


	11. Unexpected Retrieval

**Unexpected Retrieval**

It was late night as Lady Bulma gracefully stepped from Yamcha's hover car and started inside the mansion, but Yamcha could tell she was very tired. The only thing on her mind right now was sleep…sleep at her own home in her own bed. She wanted not to think about Prince Vegeta or anything that had to do with him as everything was causing her head to throb.

"Let me help you inside." Yamcha kindly said, running to take her hand.

"Thanks for everything, Yamcha." She smiled at him as they walked inside.

"No problem. But are you sure you don't want to tell me what's up?" He said still worried as she did not say one word to him on their trip back to the Tuffle Nation. He thought it was suspicious that she tracked him down by his scouter as he was on his way home. He turned around immediately upon her request and picked her up at the entrance of the palace still in her gown with an overcoat.

"Nothing…" She sighed. "I just missed my old room."

"Okay, I'll be back to pick you up when you are ready." Yamcha said, escorting her inside her room.

"That won't be necessary. I'll return on my own so don't worry." She lied. She did not plan on going back to the Saiyan Palace anytime soon. She scanned her room to notice some significant changes. It seems that the maids were in the process of thoroughly cleaning, as all the windows were open and things were neatly packed away. It made her realize how official her engagement to Prince Vegeta was, saddening her as she thought the very thing that make her very happy was only hurting her in the end.

A breeze whisked inside the room, tossing Lady Bulma's curled aqua hair about. Yamcha stared at her in admiration and suddenly felt regret for losing someone so perfect in beauty. He wondered if she had that same affect on the saiyan prince.

"Bulma, while we're alone…" Yamcha stepped closer. "I was sort of wishing that you'd grant me a good-bye kiss."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea…" Bulma slowly backed away from Yamcha and she saw on the wall a silhouette of a person sitting comfortably on the balcony with his legs up. The most distinct feature she could make out was the _hair_. "Prince Vegeta? She gasped in shock, knowing her fiancé would most likely kill Yamcha for making a move.

"Wrong!" The shadow laughed. The voice of this person was an _alto_ compared to the _baritone_ of Prince Vegeta. "However, I do find it quite hilarious when I'm mistaken for _Brother_. Honestly, how is it that we are so easily confused for one another?"

"Prince Tarble?" Lady Bulma then guessed. And she was right the second time as he came to stand inside the open window.

"I'm here to return Lady Bulma to the palace." The _younger_ saiyan prince somersaulted from the window ledge to land on the marble floor softly in front of the couple and pushed Yamcha to the side easily.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!" Lady Bulma cried in Yamcha's defense as she jumped in front of her friend, whose current location was the floor as he nursed a sore arm that was caused in his _small_ plight.

Prince Tarble may seem to be the friendly type of saiyan as he always had a smile on his face, but she had heard that kind could also be the most devious.

"I did not come here to _hurt_ anyone as Lady Bulma so puts it, for that is not my forte. The sole purpose of my mission is to return Lady Bulma safely back to the palace." Prince Tarble chuckled as he kindly took her by the waste and lifted her effortlessly. "We bid you farewell, good sir." He then said, looking back at Yamcha as he flew out the window with the object of repossession.

"Why did he send you? Why didn't he come and get me himself?" Lady Bulma asked loudly, as they were now rapidly soaring through the night skies.

"Brother had the silliest notion that Lady Bulma would not like to see him." Prince Tarble told a half truth.

With his consistent tone and mild-mannered personality, Prince Tarble was great at lying when it was necessary.

However, the whole truth was that Prince Vegeta had caught a whiff the recent scent of Yamcha mixed with Lady Bulma's near the Palace entrance and was furious. He was angry enough to hurt someone. Knowing he was very well capable of committing murder, he sent his younger brother who specializes in the art of retrieval and other things that don't involve killing or hurting anyone. Therefore, Lady Bulma would _not_ want to see that side of the crown prince as Prince Tarble reasoned.

"Is that a fact? Well there is good reason…" She said.

"I know…" Tarble sighed. "…Brother told me all about it."

"He did, did he?"

"Do not be angry with Brother."

"And why shouldn't I be?"

"It was father who arranged for those females to visit Brother." Prince Tarble huffed in exasperation.

"But why?" Lady Bulma asked.

"Father thought it would be in _Lady Bulma's_ best interest if Brother was more _experienced_ before your wedding night since apparently Brother has been holding out." He said, as Lady Bulma looked up at him. "A saiyan male can be extremely violent his first few times. Those females were merely a sacrifice so that Lady Bulma will not be hurt or even killed during intercourse. It would be really bad for us saiyans if Brother accidently slaughtered his bride on the first night, would it not? "

"I guess it would be."Bulma stated as she gave it some thought. Her death would surely force her people to declare definite war against the saiyans.

"But that is all irrelevant, mind you. Father does not know how truly _fond_ Brother is of Lady Bulma." Prince Tarble said in the most charming tone. "Also…Brother has _uncharacteristically_ confided unto me and expressed that he would surely take his time and be very gentle during the mating process…" He paused to clear his throat with slightly pink cheeks. "…since Lady Bulma is obviously the owner of that weird scent Brother has been trying to conceal all these years." As he felt her flinch at his assertion, Prince Tarble looked down at the lady in his arms and smirked.

So their secret meetings were not that secret after all as Prince Tarble apparently has knowledge of them. But how long has he known?

"Are you surprised?" He then asked as he returned to minding where they were flying. "I've known for quite some time now...more like since your fifth meeting. Brother is pretty slick, though. It seems that before returning to the palace, Brother would make it a point to stop at the temple and be thoroughly cleansed by the sacred waters each time after visiting with Lady Bulma."

While Prince Vegeta was able to hide it from everyone else, nothing gets past Prince Tarble's nose. What he lacked in physical strength his keen senses made up for it. That also explains why Prince Vegeta labeled his younger brother a pest when they were much younger, since he had to eventually confess to Prince Tarble after being interrogated week after week.

"But why is that no one picked up his scent on me?" Lady Bulma inquired with great interest. If her scent was that strong on Prince Vegeta, then his scent, as a male, should be stronger.

"It's expected that Lady Bulma carries Brother's scent now, but if I'm not mistaken your last encounter before meeting my parents was nearly two years ago." Prince Tarble shifted her to turn slightly. "Since you have not yet mated, evidence of Brother's presence will have only lingered but a few days, which is not so easily picked up by a tuffle's nose anyway. That is most certainly why Lady Bulma has had nothing to worry about, am I right?"

"At any rate, I understand what took place tonight, but what of the night of his initiation? Was that also nonconsensual?" Lady Bulma frowned, recalling what she had learned from the queen.

Prince Tarble didn't expect her to ask him about that. His brother obviously didn't think she knew of that. Prince Vegeta only asked him to explain about the females from last night. But then again, they were supposedly the same females from the initiation.

Prince Tarble judged that he should also relay this answer in full truth.

"I personally was not present as my eleven years back then were not enough to participate in the festivities, but it is a fact that Brother was beat up awfully bad that night. Brother probably lacked the strength to fend off those females if he tried," He continued to speculate. "…which was the purpose of father and the other adult males beating him to a bloody pulp beforehand; so there was no room for resistance. Those females are of the lowest sort and gain credits for what they do…" He coughed again. "…and my guess is they probably performed some majorly _kinky_ antics on Brother that neither he nor any other male could resist while they restrained his weakened body."

Even though it was just Prince Tarble's own theory, everything he said seemed most logical.

"Thanks, Prince Tarble." Bulma looked up to give him a faint smile. Although he greatly favored Prince Vegeta in appearance, they were totally of opposite personalities.

"Lady Bulma is very much welcome, and you may call me, little brother."

"And you may call me big sister." She said honestly. While Prince Tarble was so flawless in his speaking, frankly, it was quite annoying to hear her name that many times. She giggled as she could imagine him tormenting his big brother just by talking.


	12. All for You (T-version)

**Title:** All for You  
Author: Infinite Pen  
Prompt: Lover (*wink*)  
**Gen**re: Romance, Drama  
AU/CU: AU  
Rating: M (*wink wink*)  
Warnings: Adult Situations (*wink, wink, wink,* LOL), maybe a little OOC for some...  
**Word Count: **1445  
A/N: This next installation is after Unexpected Retrieval(so if you haven't read that one you might want to go back) in the Meet Me Halfway series…just one more and an extra to go after this. This is my gift to everyone that comes here since I will be working on something this weekend and won't be on at all. Also, I will sit out on the current oneshot prompt…I know, disappointing isn't it…LOL  
**Summary: Lady Bulma is not so easy to forgive or is she?**

When they returned to the palace, Lady Bulma still could not bring herself to see Prince Vegeta. What Prince Tarble relayed did not excuse the crown prince from his lie. She avoided him for the next two days as she isolated herself in her assigned quarters with food capsules as her sustenance and water brought up by the servants. Her excuse Chi-Chi conveyed to her parents and his was that she was not feeling well, and they assumed it was a classic case of cold feet.

As much as Prince Vegeta desired to knock down the door that stood between him and Lady Bulma, he decided to wait until their wedding night as she would then be obligated to spend the night with him. Although they were not to use that time alone for _talking_, that's what he planned to do first since it seemed he would not another chance before that.

As they committed to each other in words and the signatures on the contract, _Princess_ Bulma and Prince Vegeta did not look to be a happy couple, which seemed expected to the audience that viewed the ceremony. It was no secret the marriage was arranged to benefit both races, so it was not surprising that the bride and groom have not warmed up to each other during two mere weeks of courtship; neither would it be of further surprise if there was no evidence of consummation the morning after, leaving room for thousands of uncoupled saiyan females to speculate.

Princess Bulma did not feel up to changing into her mother's bridal shower gift. After the maidservants helped remove gown and accessories, she donned her usual short pink gown with the exception of a bra and panties. After dismissing the servants, she sat at the vanity thoroughly brushing her hair for a long while before getting up to turn out the light, leaving only a small lamp on at her bedside. She took out her _kindle_ and began reading a current novel of interest.

It was like any other night for her as she had forgotten one important change in her life that she would soon be reminded of.

"Isn't that bad for your eyes?" Prince Vegeta said, standing in the doorway clothed in a loosely tied robe. "May I enter?"

"If I said no, would you turn away?"

"In all honesty…"

"I'm still angry with you, and not because you were forced into something authorized by your father." She said as she set the kindle on the nightstand. "…because you lied about it. I believe I deserve an apology."

"I understand…my apologies…" He said humbly, getting down one knee before her and reached out to receive her hand. "…please forgive me for hurting you."He softly kissed the back of her hand and looked up to her. "Now will you grant me the privilege of sharing your bed?"

She pulled back her hand as she scoot over, lifted the covers and gestured for him to join her. He took the designated spot in her bed and removed his robe. She was caught off guard by the site of his nakedness, and she blushed heavily and shyly turned her head.

"By the way," She said, turning back to see him comfortably reclined against a pillow and his hands tucked behind his head as he stared at her in amusement. "…a little birdie told me as a special wedding gift that you are withholding something else of importance from me, and what would that be, pray tell?" She inquired crossing her arms in front of her.

That the little birdie's identity he guessed right away was none other than Prince Tarble. He'd bet the kingdom on it.

He sat up with the most devious smile on his face, and picking up from when they went their separate ways almost two years earlier, he begin to tell her a most interesting story.

It started with how he shamelessly used Kakarrot's father. Whispering like the devil in the king's prized scientist's ear daily, he persuaded Bardock to petition the king for materials for updated vessels from the tuffles to complete their missions faster, seeing they were purchasing the plans from the supposedly rival race underground in the first place.

Then, King Vegeta then sent liaisons to negotiate with the Tuffle President in request for treaty and the joining of the two races as well as legalizing their trading. President Trunks needed assurance that the deal would not backfire and therefore, requested a more concrete arrangement.

It just so happen that the Queen of Saiyans was looking for a mate for her older son that would bring something of value to the royal family. Upon seeing her frustration in not finding anyone of suitable class (because they were conveniently snatched up by Prince Vegeta's male acquaintances of first class), Prince Vegeta talked through his brother, Prince Tarble, slyly voicing how he heard that the Tuffle President had a daughter of marriageable age and how it was a shame they couldn't settle everything through an arranged marriage that way.

Queen Zucchi applauded her younger son's brilliance and immediately relayed the same information to her husband, who was reluctant at first but agreed to meet the Tuffle President and his wife to discuss the joining of their children.

Thus, Prince Vegeta completed his narration of how he manipulated everyone he knew like pawns all in his grand scheme to capture her.

"You mean you set this whole thing up?!" Princess Bulma blurted after connecting everything in her head.

"It was all for you." He said with a smirk. "Are you impressed?"

She took a minute to remember when they first met again with their parents and specifically recalled how arrogantly he introduced himself. She gasped in realization that it was all an act to provoke her on purpose. She felt like he had played her along with everyone else as she retaliated in the manner he hoped she would.

"You are so evil…"

"I know."

"I don't know if I want to slap you or kiss you!"

"I wouldn't mind both, actually." He softly informed as he moved closer to her.

She swiftly brought a hand in the direction of his face, and he caught it, bringing his face lightly against her palm, and allowed her to caress as he closed his eyes to the softness of her touch. She then bashfully initiated a kiss as she slowly brought her lips to meet his.


End file.
